Crime Wave
} |name = Crime Wave |image = Slim.jpg |px = 270px |start = Slim Couldry |end = Slim Couldry |Location = Market Warehouse, Wonders of Thedas, Denerim Market District, Bann Franderel's Manor |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Crime Wave is a series of quests received from Slim Couldry in the Denerim Market District. While not exactly a modern-day Robin Hood, Slim manages (through his shady dealings) to make enough scratch to support himself and give a little back to the community and needs the Warden's help in stealing from the rich. Walkthrough During this series of quests, Slim expects The Warden to engage in a little cloak-and-dagger, namely, a little pickpocketing and home invasion. To find Slim, head towards the Chantry in the Denerim Market District - he is standing next to Goldanna's House (when facing the door, Slim is off to the left). Once Slim has been located, he will engage in a little banter with the Warden, eventually coming to the point to pay him money for tips on "merchandise" to swipe. The quests are divided into two categories: "marks" and "burglaries". instead of 1 .}} Marks Burglaries Result The total expenditure is 15 50 not including the penultimate burglary's cost and the total profit can be over 35 . This profit is even higher for Dwarf Nobles who sell to Gorim. There is no major effect on the storyline. Trivia In Dragon Age: Awakening, Varel will speak of a 'Dark Wolf' that has caused troubles amongst nobles. If you have completed this quest, you have the option of saying "(Lie) Dark Wolf? Never heard of him/her." This is because you are him/her, as Slim will mention after your successful burglaries or pickpocketing that "some are even calling you the Dark Wolf." After having completed the original break in on Bann Franderels manor and returning the second time you can hear two guards talking eventually one says "and not a single one lived to tell the tale" even if you snuck in and out whilst leaving some alive. Bugs *If you get the stealing skill after talking to Slim, you will not get the other quests. Confirmed on PC with 1.05 patch as of November 2011. *If you are on this quest and try to approach either the Seneschal or the Blackstone Irregulars' Box, the guards will always detect you whether you have poisoned their drinks, paid for expensive liquor, or if you are stealthed. You will return to the room's entrance and enter combat. On PC v1.02, this bug can still be exploited to obtain two copies of the crown--when forced into battle with the Seneschal after poisoning, a message is received that you picked up the crown from his sleeping (poisoned) body, but then a second copy can be looted from his body after he falls in battle. *If you defeat the guards in battle, sometimes the doors will lock and trap you inside. picking the lock is not possible, though clicking on the Blackstone Irregular's chest seems to rectify this issue. *On the PC patch 1.03 and on Xbox patch 1.04 after going to the Bann Franderel's Manor the first time, rather than returning your gold Slim mentions that the guards are looking for whomever raided Arl Howe's home. If you ask him if he knows any good places to break in you will exit the conversation. *You can begin Stealing the Teyrn's crown after the landsmeet, even if you decided to kill Teyrn Loghain, despite slim mentioning that the crown was there to be prepared for the landsmeet. **Update: Speaking to Eamon and beginning the Landsmeet will fix the problem. On Xbox, just entering and exiting Eamon's estate will fix it. * You can steal 2 Swords from Ser Nancine ; first talk to her and choose the steal option in dialogue, and then by using the Steal command on her afterwards. * Sometimes if you go back to Slim right after getting ambushed on the third quest he'll bug back into saying his lines from the second quest and not give you your money back, or disappear. This is fixed if you leave Denerim and come back later. * Ser Nancine may not give you the 2 gold she promises even if you pass the herbalism and persuasion check. A reload seems to have no effect either. * Bann Franderel's Estate does not count towards the Traveller Achievement or the Amount of Dragon Age Origins Complete (listed in the Accomplishments section of your journal. * If you use the messenger boy to distract the guards, then the The Trial of Crows quest will be triggered even if you have not seen the cutscence where Zevran first appears. Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Denerim side quests